One Of Those Girls
by breakdance-not-hearts
Summary: After the girls find out they are still allowed in Octavian, they couldn't be more excited. But unfortunately, a new girls takes the school by storm, and Massie will stop at nothing to take this girl down.
1. Introductions

**Massie Block:** After months of begging, the Pretty Committee did not get expelled from OCD. Now that TPC is back, students will be living under strict rules once more. Still the queen of OCD and now Briarwood combined, Massie is determined for everyone to fall under her reign once more. But now that a new girl has come to town, Massie finds that you can't always get what you want.

**Alicia Rivera:** Is not allowed to do the morning announcements at OCD/Briarwood anymore after last year. She is now forced to listen to the announcements go wrong, and Massie's non-stop complaining about the new girl. A new Ralph Lauren polo couldn't even take away the headache Alicia is getting….how much longer can she take all this?

**Dylan Marvil:** Now a size one and proud of it! Over the summer she went to drastic measures to hit her target weight, and now that she's receiving more and more attention from the guys, will she be forced to go down the road again? And the worst part, the only person who knows what Dylan was doing isn't even TPC.

**Kristen Gregory:** Amazed she is still alive after last year. Her father is getting more and more money by the day, so she won't be considered a charity case anymore. But suddenly, someone besides TPC knows her family's dark secret. Kristen will do anything to find out who it is, and stop them from telling the whole school.

**Claire Lyons:** Finally finds her place in The Pretty Committee, but quickly befriends the new girl. As their relationship grows, Claire finds herself confused. With TPC, she has to stay alert at all times for potential back-stabbing and claw releasing. But with the new girl, Claire has learned she can keep her guard down and not have to worry about the latest Gucci bag. What's a girl to do?

**Enter Naomi Wintrier:** Beautiful, rich, sweet, and caring, she has it all. Arrives at OCD/Briarwood at the beginning of the girls' eighth grade year. Surprised to see the amount of back-stabbing and gossip getting that spreads around the school. She soon finds out things about people she didn't need to know, and befriends Claire Lyons, a sweet but shy girl from TPC. Naomi asked for a normal life, not a war zone.


	2. Miss BCBG

**Octavian Day School**

**8:25 A.M.**

The wooden door of Room 113 swung open and a thin girl sauntered over to the teacher, handing her a note. Massie Block, who was in the middle of sending a text message, looked up, as did everyone else in the class, especially the boys (Octavian and Briarwood combined). The new girl slid between the rows of desks, her shoes clicking. Massie's eyes traveled to her feet; the girl was wearing BCBG heels she had never seen before. They were light pink with black lace and a pink bow.

The only empty seat was next to Massie herself, and the girl slid into the seat, saw Massie's gaze and raised an eyebrow at her, "Yes?"

"Where did you get those shoes?" Massie demanded, and she knew Kristin Gregory, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, and Dylan Marvel all turned around. Some other people in their homeroom looked also.

"BCBG, where else?" The girl made it sound like Massie should have known that.

"They're not on their new line," Massie knew she caught this girl in a lie already and smirked with the thought.

"My dad pre-ordered them for me; he's great friends with the owner of BCBG and lots of other brand name companies. Why do you like them?" The girl smiled sweetly, "Because I loooove your Jimmy Choos."

The bell rang and the girl got up and waggled her fingers at Massie, "Ta," she exited the room, a sneer forming on her pouty strawberry pink lips.

* * *

Claire arrived at Massie first as they left the room, "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Massie admitted, "But forget her, does anyone have Science next?"

The girls racked their brains, Dylan spoke first, "Yeah, I do, I have it with Mr. Vilene."

"Great, me too, how about you guys?" Massie looked at the other members of the Pretty Committee.

Claire shook her head, "I have History."

Alicia spoke next, "I have English."

"Oh good, me too!" Kristin clapped her hands, "Mrs. Lavern, right?"

Alicia shook her head yes, "We better go, or we'll be late."

The four girls gave their hugs and went their separate ways.

* * *

Claire sighed as she entered her History class; at first glance, no one worth talking to was in there. Layne didn't have History with Claire, and either did anyone out of TPC. Not even Derrington or Cam was in her class. Then her eyes settled on the new girl from homeroom, and the seat next to her was empty.

"Hi, my name is Claire Lyons, can I sit here?" She motioned towards the seat.

The girl pulled off her bag, "Sure Claire Lyons, please sit. I'm Naomi Wintrier."

Their teacher, Miss Haltom, demanded silence as she called role. Once she was finished, she began to go over her rules of the classroom. This gave Claire a perfect chance to check out Naomi. She had on a BCBG green tea colored jacket, with large buttons. Her long legs fit perfectly into a pair of black bubble shorts, with white suspenders hanging off the sides. Her BCBG shoes were on top of white tights. Naomi looked like the definition of cool. Claire knew that Massie and TPC had great taste, but she had a sick feeling that Naomi would be the new fad.

Suddenly, a piece of paper landed in front of Claire; it read

_S/N so I can text you? 3 N_

Claire scribbled her number down and gave Naomi the paper back. A few moments later her phone vibrated in Claire's Abercrombie jeans, which, according to Massie, were a little better the Gap. She signed on the mobile IM and read her messages.

wishUwereME: Hey, I am so bored, u?

soCCer101: history?

RedHots: yummy, crush

ExoticBeauty: get D's yet?

breakdancenothearts: Gawd, boring!

Claire answered them in order, first Massie, then Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and finally Naomi.

bLoNd-E 3: (to wishUwereME) Bored, new girl in class

bLoNd-E 3: (to soCCer101) Yawn…new girl in class

bLoNd-E 3: (to RedHots)??? NAME

bLoNd-E 3: (to ExoticBeauty) Yes…new girl in class

bLoNd-E 3: (to breakdancenothearts) 3 ur s/n! very boring

Claire shut her phone quietly and snapped her attention back to the teacher as she saw Naomi check her phone. She typed fast and closed her phone as well. Claire's vibrated once more, and yet again, there was more than one message.

wishUwereME: name, det.

soCCer101: meet ur room…we have science next 2gether…K?

RedHots: kid named Evan Lamont…kno him?

ExoticBeauty: ?name?

breakdancenothearts: thx….how long til class over?

To Massie and Alicia she sent Naomi Wintrier. Dylan got a no and Kristen got a K. Naomi was sent a 5 minutes. Claire was done, and actually quite exhausted from all the chatting. The bell rang and Naomi got up.

"Bye, Claire, I hope to see you later," Naomi slung her bag over her shoulder and turned around again, "By the way, I ah-dore your Keds, they are a really cool touch. Very fresh, ta!"

Claire felt genuinely happy for that compliment as she waited for Kristen outside of her room.

"Naomi Wintrier," Massie repeated for Dylan as they left their Science, "That's what Claire said."


	3. Getting 'In'

"Naomi," Dylan pondered, "What a unique name," she stopped at her locker and spun the dial.

Massie stood against the row and sighed. This 'Naomi' had pretty much already embarrassed her, and in front of her friends! She was determined to bring this girl down.

"So, Mass, did you notice anything different?" Dylan did a profile spin in front of her friend.

Massie snapped back to attention and crinkled her nose, "Your butt looks bigger in those jeans?" She tried.

Dylan's blue eyes welled up with tears, and she stormed down the hallway.

"I'm assuming that wasn't the right answer," she mumbled to herself, then followed Dylan.

Massie silently thanked God that she, Derrington, Alicia and Dylan had the same English class. She soon after cursed him once she saw that wretched new girl. Dylan chose the seat next to the new girl, and Massie was forced to sit next to Dylan. Right before class began, Massie heard Naomi whisper to her red headed companion.

"You are really skinny! Seriously, how did you get that amazing body?"

Dylan blushed and giggled, "Thanks! I dieted and worked out this summer, and I guess it really paid off! I'm Dylan Marvil, you must be Naomi Wintrier."

"As in Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter? Wow, I thought you were gorgeous on the T.V. screen, but oh my gosh, you're even prettier in person. And those jeans really work for you."

Naomi must have said all the right words because Dylan didn't stop smiling after that. Their English teacher, Mrs. Yulee, came in then and asked for quiet. After the standard role call, rules, and syllabus, she gave the students the last fifteen minutes to socialize. Naomi leaned over towards Massie and stuck out her hand.

Massie looked at it like it was a pile of Bean's throw up, "Yes?"

Naomi pulled her hand back, "I'm Naomi Wintrier."

"And I don't care," Massie snapped, examining her nails.

Suddenly, she heard Naomi's voice again, "Is that the new Soccer Monthly magazine?"

Massie took a curious peek to see who she was talking to now. She felt her throat burn when she saw the dirty blond head of Derrick Harrington.

He looked startled to see Naomi talking to him, "Uh, yeah it is. Would you like to see it?"

"Oh no, I already have. Did you get to the article about passing that new rule yet?"

Derrington's face lit up, "Yeah! How outrageous is that?"

"Pretty stupid if you ask me! If they do pass it, do they not understand how many people are going to foul because of it?"

Massie felt her mouth drop open. She had never kept up a conversation with Derrington like Naomi was.

"It will be the stupidest move they could ever make! Oh, I'm Derrick Harrington by the way."

Naomi shook his hand, "I'm Naomi Wintrier."

"You must be new, I would've definitely remembered you if you weren't."

"Yeah," Naomi slightly blushed, "I am."

Massie wanted to slash Naomi right there and then. This girl was not about to take away Derrington. Especially right in front of her.


End file.
